


Daddy Cuddles

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Milestone, Family, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Just utter fluff when Xaria walks for the first time.





	Daddy Cuddles

The Doctor was watching his daughter intently. _Not now_ , he begged silently.

 

The almost one year old had her parents on high alert for the past week. Pulling herself up in a standing position for a few moments a few times a day. Remaining still for a few seconds, until she plopped back on her bum. Proud of herself at what she could do, Xaria usually gave her parents, her grandparents or her uncle Tony a big gummy smile.

 

But, now, the Doctor continued his observation. Xaria had pulled herself up, yet again. This time, she was gripping the side of the couch, beaming at her Daddy.

 

He groaned. Rose was out with Jackie. She was going to miss Xaria's first steps! Without taking his eyes of his little girl, he reached for his phone.

 

The baby stared at her Daddy. Who was pointing that thing at her. She recognised that object. Mummy or Daddy always had one. Whenever she did something clever.

 

Daddy had knelt down on the floor close by.

 

"Come here, sweetheart" he called.

 

Xaria continued to beam. Tentatively, she placed a small foot forward, continuing to hold onto the sofa.

 

"That's it, baby!" the Doctor praised.

 

Xaria looked down. Maybe if she put her other foot forward, she would get a Daddy cuddle? She loved Daddy cuddles. She felt safe when she was in Daddy's arms.

 

Her world shook as she stepped forward. It was scary. But where was Daddy?

 

That's right. He still had that funny little object in his hand, but he had his arms open. For her.

 

"Oooh. You're clever Xaria. Just let go. That's it. Daddy's here" he encouraged his daughter, scooting closer.

 

Could she let go? But, Daddy was so close. He wouldn't let her fall.

 

Her safety rail disappeared as she toddled awkwardly into her father's arms. Suddenly, she was lifted into the air. Daddy's prickles felt ticklish as he showered her in kisses. She giggled merrily.

 

"Yay! Xaria! You walked for Daddy! My brilliant girl!"

 

The Doctor peered down at his baby, so, so very proud.

 

"Yay! Daddy. Walk" Xaria parroted, clapping her hands.

 

Daddy grinned down at her.

 

"You did. You walked. Oooh. You're clever" he said, kissing his little girl again.


End file.
